Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an array substrate for a display device, and more particularly, to an array substrate, a manufacturing method of an array substrate, and a display device comprising an array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, those display elements such as a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) unit, an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) and the like are widely used in a display device, since they have a lot of characteristics, such as good shock resistance, wide viewing angle, wide operation temperature, high contrast, flexible display and the like. In addition, an advanced super dimension switch (ADS for short) technology is applied. In such a technology, a fringing electric field is generated by pixel electrodes in the same plane, so that rotation conversion may be made to alignment liquid crystal molecules located between the electrodes and located right above the electrodes in a planar direction (parallel to a substrate), thereby improving light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer while increasing viewing angle.
In a conventional TFT-LCD display, a black matrix is provided between adjacent sub-pixels so as to shield thin film transistors, data lines, gate lines, and the like, which are provided on a substrate, and to absorb visible light which is not controlled by liquid crystal deflection and other light which would adversely affect display effect, thereby allowing the liquid crystal display to have excellent display effect. In the prior art, the black matrix is mainly composed of organic resin coated with carbon black particles. Since the dielectric constant of the organic resin material is relatively large, significantly large parasitic capacitances may be generated between a common electrode and a gate line, and/or between a common electrode and a data line, which will generate a larger signal delay and reduce the display quality of the display screen of the display device. In an alternative solution, the black matrix is made from metal materials. However, the metal material can reflect ambient light, resulting in decreasing in the contrast and affecting the picture quality.